Referring to FIG. 1, a traditional loudspeaker consists of a dust-cup 1, a cone 2, a surround 3, a basket 4, a spider 5, a voice coil 6, a coil former 8, a magnet 9, a U-shaped yoke 10, a top-plate 12, and positive and negative tinsel wires 15a, 15b. Assembly methods for such traditional loudspeakers involve soldering the tinsel wires 15a, 15b at one end to the voice coil 6 and at the other end to one or more terminals (+, −) that are fixed in the basket 4 in order to provide a reliable and accessible connection point to the loudspeaker wires (not shown) which carry an audio signal to the voice coil 6. This arrangement can lead to various disadvantages.
Firstly, as seen in FIG. 1, the tinsel wires 15a, 15b are suspended in a limited space above the spider 5 and below the cone body 2. Such an arrangement, within the limited space, should account for an adequate looping or curvature of the tinsel wire 15a, 15b so that the wires 15a, 15b do not interfere with any other elements during sound reproduction. If the tinsel wires 15a, 15b do contact another element, a buzzing noise is typically generated which distorts the acoustic output of the loudspeaker. Such buzzing may lead to malfunctions or to damage of the parts that are contacted. Moreover, an electric short can be produced when, for example, the tinsel wires 15a, 15b bump into or otherwise contact the electrically conductive basket 4.
A solution for this issue may involve sewing the tinsel wires 15a, 15b to the spider 5. This would secure the tinsel wires 15a, 15b within the limited space of the basket 4. However, such a procedure could potentially compromise the elastic properties of the spider 5 and/or the conductivity properties of the tinsel wires 15a, 15b. The spider 5 may be subjected to remarkable stress which can further complicate this approach.
As mentioned, looping of the tinsel wires 15a, 15b in traditional loudspeaker assemblies should be done in a manner to avoid physical interference between the tinsel wires 15a, 15b and other parts during sound reproduction. Also, this looping should avoid sharp folds, bends, or angles within the tinsel wires 15a, 15b as these can get overstressed during sound reproduction. The tinsel wires 15a, 15b should be long enough to accompany the coil 6 in its axial movements and should also fit into small cavities, especially in low profile loudspeakers. This presents a significant challenge that could be addressed through shaping of the looping of the wires 15a, 15b so as to fit within the small cavities but also to avoid sharp folds. However, these intricate arrangements may directly affect the power handling of the loudspeaker if sharp folds are in fact present. The repetitive axial movements of the coil 6 can also stress the tinsel wire 15a, 15b at different points across its length. Sharp turns and folds are weak points that may suffer the stress in a more significant way leading to damage or malfunction.
Some traditional loudspeaker designs require a pre-assembly process for the tinsel wires 15a, 15b. These processes may involve soldering the tinsel wires 15a, 15b to the coil terminals (+, −) and/or attaching the tinsel wires 15a, 15b to the cone structure using adhesives. This pre-assembly can add complexity and increases the cost of the production of these traditional loudspeakers.
During the assembly of an audio system which includes the traditional loudspeaker arrangement of FIG. 1, an enclosure, and other electronic components, speaker wires are clamped or soldered to the speaker terminals (+, −) for reliable connection. Removing speaker wires deteriorates the terminals (+, −) and makes fixing them a more difficult task. This process is carried out by a human operator and is thus subjected to errors and mistakes.
A loudspeaker arrangement is needed with a new connection arrangement between the voice coil and the loudspeaker wires that carry the audio signal, where the connection may offer increased reliability, effectiveness, and resistance to stress during use. The connection arrangement between the voice coil and the loudspeaker wires that carry the audio signal should also be appropriate for small and low profile speakers, should be simple to assemble, and also easy to maintain.